Parsalatir
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Gooey Paralysis Fire Resistance Down |weaknesses = Earth Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Parsalatir's body has a unregular pattern of lime dots on a dark red body. The Amphibian possesses two tails which have a even darker shade of red with no patterns but dark green spikes. A wide, yellow-green sail is on the back with orange edge which is almost always covered by viscuous, inflammable fluids. The head is round and the jaws have small, pointy teeth. Above the well-developed eyes two prolonged, osseous eye sockets grow which are very hard. The legs are very strong, especially the hind legs, and the feet have webs between the toes and medium-large claws. Habitat and Ecology Parsalatir lives in lava lakes where it hides to ambush prey. When the Amphibian doesn't hunt it's often found around these lakes lying around. The lakes are located in the Lava Landscape, the only known place Parsalatir inhabits. The skin is covered in a special slimy substance that keeps the heat of the lava away from the body and makes it possible to even swim in it. It has a paralyzing bite but doesn't inject it with its teeth, rather the saliva itself is infused with paralyzing venom which gets into the wound with a bite. As ambush predator the monster is quite inactive most of the time, waiting at one spot and biding its time. When a prey item comes too close to its lava lake Parsalatir first retracts and then jerkily extracts its sail which causes part of the viscuous fluid on its sail to fly towards the prey. The substance inhibits the movement of the victim and gives it the chance to rush to it and bite it. The now paralyzed prey gets torn apart and devoured still alive. While this is the normal hunting strategy for small to medium-sized prey, when a bigger herbivore or ore eating monster appears, groups of several individuals come together to hunt it down. They throw the gooey fluid onto the limbs and heads of the monster to reduce the movability and try to bite it at vulnerable points to get it down. This spectacle is quite rare and shows the relatively high intelligence of this species. Prey items include Apceros, Uroktors, Rhenoplos, Slagtoths and Volvidon while bigger prey is Gravios and Uragaan. Specifically for Gravios Parsalatirs are seen that tried to break the chest armor with well-aimed tail strikes to then bite the vulnerable chest areas. Because of the overwhelming and terrifying attacks of this Amphibian, many monsters stay away from them. Even other top predators tend to avoid them because of the aggressive and territorial behavior as well as the characeristic of staying in groups of several individuals. The groups have a quite big territory yet only the core is defended aggressively against other members of the species. In the border areas of the territories that overlap with other roaming territories the Amphibians even socialize. Individuals are easily recognizable as each individual has its own pattern. Mating season is a quite dangerous time to go into the Lava Landscape as more than hundreds of Parsalatirs gather at one place to vie for a partner. Males fight against each other by attacking the opponent with their tails. Bites are forbidden and individuals that bit an adversary are ostracized and get repelled from the battle ground. After the fights the strongest are allowed to mate with one female each. The mating itself is quite rough and if the female struggles too much the male might even bite it to paralyze it, yet the paralysis only lasts for a short time as Parsalatir is resistant to its own venom. The sail on its back, other than producing and catapulting the fluid, also helps reduce heat as it is well-supplied by blood, what makes it quite vulnerable. These sails are often made into accesoirs for chiefs in a tribe that lives close to the Lava Landscape. The slime on Parsalatirs skin are currently used to develop special clothes that allow their wearers to swim in lava but it is still in the starting phase. Abilities Parsalatir's most remarkable feature are the two tails which burn easily through the coal that covers them partly. By retracting its sail it can produce a spark which ignites the coal on the tail. This ability makes the tails its main weapon and output of fire damage. The Amphibian can use its tails in many different ways and kinds of attacks. With the gooey substance on its sail Parsalatir is able to decrease the fire resistance of its opponent and bring it down with a strong fire blow of its tails. Another mention should be the paralyzing bite, yet it doesn't use it much. Attacks #'Bite': Parsalatir opens its mouth and bites towards a target. #'Charge': The Amphibian hisses and charges towards an opponent. When close enough it jumps into the victim similar to Tigrex. When enraged it can change direction while charging once before it attacks. #'Body check': It stands sidewards to its target and body checks it. #'Goo throw': Parsalatir retracts its sail and jerkily extracts it to throw a bit of goo towards a target. This also inflames the tails. In Rage Mode a flaming tails smash can follow up instantly. #'Sail shake': The monster shakes its sail from side to side letting gooey substance fall to both sides of it. #'Tail whip': Parsalatir puts its tails apart and bends its back up to whip both tails to the ground, hitting two different spots. In Rage Mode this attack can be done up to three times in a row. #'Tail strike': Targeting the area behind it, Parsalatir chooses two targets (unless only one is there) and strikes down one of its tails at each. #'Tail slide': The monster entwines its tails and slides them over the ground to its right side what leaves shortly burning scorched earth behind. #'Turning tail whip': The Amphibian bends its body to the opposite direction whips both tails while straightening the body again. #'Flaming tail smash': While the tails are burning Parsalatir jumps up and strikes down with both tails at one spot leaving a scorched ground. The flames shortly widen around it and can damage opponents closely around it still. #'You shall not pass!': The Amphibian aligns its body perpendicularly to the opponent and starts to hiss. Whenever something or someone comes close to it one of its tail strikes down on it. After some time it goes back to its normal stance. #'Pin attack': Parsalatir stands still for a moment, then suddenly turns around and strikes both tails together. Oppenents caught between the tails are squeezed and burned by the sparks it makes with its sail igniting its tails. When not cancelled in time the victim gets thrown away. Notes *The weakness is earth, then ice. *In Rage Mode the red mouth turns yellow-orange, it huffs smoke and the tails burn constantly. *When exhausted the head turns purple-ish and the gooey substance on its sail decreases. **It will prey upon a herbivore to restore stamina. **Parsalatir cannot use attacks with gooey while exhausted. *The head can be wounded, the webbing of the front limbs damaged as well as the sail on the back and one of the tails can be severed. **When the tail is severed attacks using the tails will get weaker. Materials Parsalatir Skull (when wounded), Parsalatir Webbing (when damaged), Parsalatir Tail (only carved from the severed tail), Parsalatir Hide, Parsalatir Sail (when damaged), Parsalatir Substance, Parsalatir Slime Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:Democide